


【带卡】滋生

by IveyLau



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 总裁土x艺人卡
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 番外会放在最最后面，摩天轮里面的两个人就是卡卡西和带土了。卡卡西想带着鸣人离开这里，离开带土。带土想和卡卡西有一个新的开始。异想天开我就不解释了......提前祝TomHiddleston和UchihaObito生日快乐





	1. Chapter 1

飞机缓缓降落在地面，机场外等候的人们早已迫不及待，通道两侧都拉上了红色的隔离带，能看见他们其中一部分人们手里举着很长的应援条幅或者是牌子，一些站在前面的则是拿出各种本子海报纸张。

 

这时一位身着灰色呢绒的苏格兰格纹大衣的男子出现在群众视野内，男子的口罩几乎把大半个脸给蒙起来了，只露出藏青色的眸子和微微上挑的银发。

 

人群内传来兴奋的叫喊声，能听出来他们叫的是‘卡卡西’这个名字。

 

“天藏，我并不记得我们的行程被公开过。” 

 

“前辈，这个事情我也不是很清楚，但是有些事情大众的消息总是比我们要来的快。”

 

旁边的助理陪笑道，“不过前辈你现在有这么多粉丝也是值得高兴的事情啊。”

 

卡卡西不语，插进大衣兜里的手攥得骨节泛白，接着他走过去热情的与他们打招呼，拿出随身携带的笔，在粉丝们的准备的本子上利落的写上了‘Hatake Kakashi ’。

 

走出机场已经是半个时辰之后的事情了，外面的天气凉凉的，说句话都会从口中散发出白气。

 

“我们去咖啡馆喝一杯吧。”

 

“可是前辈，如果这次被认出来会很麻烦的。”

 

“没事没事，现在还是休息时间。” 卡卡西露在外面的眼睛弯弯的，很是好看。

 

这次的行程只有天藏和卡卡西两人，天藏作为卡卡西的助理忙上忙下的，这也让卡卡西十分看重他，两人的关系也是出奇的好。

 

两人带的东西不算多，加起来才两个行李箱，拿着也比较方便。

 

或许是外面天气的原因，二人一进入店内就感觉到阵阵暖意，橙色与黄色温馨的装潢让卡卡西有点发困，环视了一周后才发现这里并没有人，走到吧台前，天藏点了一杯很普通的美式黑咖啡，而卡卡西看了看菜单却兴致缺缺，什么也没有点。

 

他们选了一个最靠角落的位置。卡卡西摘下口罩放在桌面上，呼吸了一下新鲜的空气。卡卡西晃了晃头尽量让自己保持清醒。

 

“天藏，你先喝着，我去一下洗手间。”

 

卡卡西向里处走走寻找着洗手间的位置。

 

应该是这里了吧......

 

当他转过头时却发现里面竟然还有地方，卡卡西往里面走了走，看见有两名男子在谈论着什么东西。卡卡西正对面的男子正好抬起头对上了他的视线，就在他俩对视的第一眼，卡卡西几乎是马上转移了视线离开了这里。

 

天藏看着慌张的卡卡西不知道发生了什么，正当他想开口时，却看见卡卡西一把抓过行李箱出了店门。天藏也顾不得还没喝一口的咖啡紧紧跟上了他。卡卡西和天藏坐上了一辆计程车，车子发动离这里越来越远。

 

 

“怎么了吗？” 男子望向对面坐着的人。

 

“啊，没什么，刚才好像看见了一位熟人，也有可能是看错了。” 

 

“这样啊，一定是带总你平常工作太忙才让您有些劳累。”

 

被叫做‘带总’的男子正看向桌面的一份合同，许久过后，依然没什么反应。

 

“带总，这份合同...”

 

突然一个电话打了进来，“宇智波带土！你把旗木卡卡西的资料弄过来是几个意思啊？”

 

“其实是想把卡卡西转移到‘晓’的，现在看来还是算了吧。”

 

“你神经病啊，害的这面弄得手忙脚乱的。”

 

对方喊了一通立马挂了电话。不得不说这音量让足够让对面的人听见。

 

这老头真是的，一点面子也不给我留......

 

“电话里那位是...”

 

“是我家的老爷子，最近有些狂躁，该领他去医院检查检查了。”

 

“带总，那这份合同......”

 

“哦，改天我再想想吧，你不差这点时间吧。” 男人的语气听起来不可否认。

 

“当然，只是没什么事情的话我就先走了，那边还有些事情。”

 

“行，你先走吧。”

 

男人离开之后整间咖啡厅就只剩下了宇智波带土一个人，桌面上的高档次的咖啡早已凉透，当他出去的时候看到外面的桌子上放了一杯还没动过的咖啡，心情顿时觉得好极了，这才走出去。

 

卡卡西，你终于回来了

 

“华城巷。” 卡卡西一上车就报了地点，之后一直闭着眼睛什么也没有说。

 

天藏从来没有看到过这个样子的卡卡西，坐在副驾驶上的卡卡西脸色苍白，眼睛下面有轻微的黑眼圈，出于关心最终还是开了口，“那个，卡卡西前辈，你还好吗？”

 

“没事。”

 

卡卡西闭着眼睛，让人不知道他在想什么，他现在感觉非常糟。

 

明明早就料到回来一定会碰到他的，可是竟然这么快，过了几年，果然还是对之前的事情无法释怀，那种感觉就算死了几回也忘不掉吧，这绝对是自己人生中的污点，当初也是没有选择，如果不这么做的话......

 

“先生，已经到了。” 司机叫着卡卡西。

 

“天藏，我付完钱了，明天见吧。” 卡卡西说着话的时候十分疲惫，但还是对天藏回了一个微笑边关上了车门。

 

随着卡卡西的身影消失在岔路口，车子也渐渐驶向前方。

 

天藏并不知道卡卡西家住在具体的哪一个单元哪一层，他知道的仅仅是他住在华城巷，华城巷是一个很有年头的老住宅区了，谁又能想到当红明星会住在这里，天藏打心眼里喜欢着这位前辈，卡卡西并不是天藏伺候过的第一个明星，他第一次看到卡卡西的时候，他并没有那种高高在上的架子，穿的东西也不是什么高档品牌，语气也很十分近人，绝对不是表面做做，这让他俩的第一次相遇给天藏留下了不错的印象。

 

天色已经黑了，卡卡西并没有直接回家，他先是去便利店买了个口罩，又买了一束鲜花，便往前几道街的中城医院走去，老城区街道两边的路灯将卡卡西的影子拉得很长。

 

从医院出来后天色已经完全黑了，卡卡西注视着街道上的行人忙碌的走着，心里却没了归属感。

 

卡卡西自认为自己不属于那种多愁善感的类型，但眼眶的湿热也绝对不是什么外界因素造成的。

 

算了，回家就好了。

 

路灯下单薄的背影渐渐变得越来越远......


	2. Chapter 2

卡卡西进入了单元门，石灰砌的墙壁有些脱落，漆黑的楼道里散发着冷气，卡卡西习惯的摸着黑将钥匙插入槽孔，转了几圈后铁门发出‘咯嗒’的声响，紧接着便传来断断续续的低沉噪声。

 

进屋后，卡卡西打开了灯，灯管在闪了几下后终于散发出白色的亮光，换好衣物才关上灯朝着卧室走去，床头柜的台灯很干净，一点灰尘都没有，昏黄的灯光将卧室里照的有些神秘，物品整齐的摆放各个角落，阳台的绿植也被打理的很好。

 

卡卡西调好闹钟以免第二天迟到引发不必要的口舌之谈，卡卡西终于躺在了床上，享受着夜晚的静谧，他侧过头看着窗外，隐隐约约还能看得见远处的亮光，房子的隔音不是很好，还能听见隔壁的老大爷的咳嗽声，没过多久便进入了浅眠。

 

翌日，卡卡西一早便醒了过来，他又在床上躺了一会，最终关上了离报时还有两个多小时的闹钟开关。

 

卡卡西简单的整理之后便出了门，清晨的华城巷少有人在，太阳还未从地平线上升起，清冽的空气吸入卡卡西的鼻孔，反正在上班之前一切都是好的。

 

卡卡西打算先去离公司比较近的咖啡厅或者是营业书店坐会，等到时间到了再去上班。

 

卡卡西已经能看到那座建筑了，高高的耸立在楼群之间，他进入了一家饮品店，里面的陈列让卡卡西很喜欢，木制的桌椅好极了，卡卡西四处张望了一下，果然时间还是太早了，店里面竟然一个人也没有，卡卡西走到柜台前，看着简单的菜单，一时不知道该喝些什么，现在想想早上也没有吃饭。

 

“早上来杯清茶配着鹅肝酱面包吧！”柜台后面的人转了个身看着卡卡西。

 

说话的人脸上带着一个橙色的漩涡面具，看起来有些滑稽，面具只露出一个右眼，他说话的声音像是故意捏造出来的，尾音还微微上扬，有些调皮的意味。

 

“恩，清茶是可以，但我不吃鹅肝酱面包，三明治可以吗？”卡卡西不喜欢这种所谓美味的高档食物，他有些反感直接往鹅的肚子里直接灌入食物，想到这里胃就一阵恶心。

 

“当然可以啦！”

 

“先生是对面公司的人吗？”

 

“啊，恩，目前算是吧。” 卡卡西干脆坐在了柜台前。

 

“唉？那以后就不是了吗？”

 

“谁知道呢？” 卡卡西托着下巴，不知道在想些什么。

 

“那家的老板是个怎样的人呢？”

 

卡卡西觉得面前的男人好像对这个问题满有兴趣的，便接着说着：“我和他接触的不多，并不很了解。”

 

这时，面具男已经将清茶和三明治端在了卡卡西的面前，男人也坐在他的对面注视着他。

 

正当卡卡西拿起三明治的时候，对面的人突然大叫一声，让卡卡西猝不及防。

 

“唉！你不会是......卡卡西吧！” 面具男一下子从椅子上站了起来，大吃一惊的样子。

 

娱乐圈里一直有着几个谜题，每次网友总结出圈子里的各种未解之谜时，无非就是现阶段某个明星新的恋情，或者是地下恋情。但这几年，每次一出这样的帖子，第一名就毫无疑问的变成了卡卡西的真实面貌。之前卡卡西所扮演的角色，不是某个医生就是某个特种兵，总之一切的角色都看不见卡卡西的下半脸。

 

而今天卡卡西出门的时候也并没有带上他那标志性的口罩，戴上的话，只会变得更麻烦吧......

 

“是吧。”卡卡西咬了一口三明治看着对面不知所措的人。

 

“我看过你的戏！超赞的！没想到你竟然有不戴口罩的时候，阿飞我真是太幸运了！”

 

热情的目光硬是把卡卡西盯的有些发毛。

 

“阿飞？”

 

“我的名字哦！卡卡西前辈，我可以和你拍张照片吗？” 阿飞绕到卡卡西旁边兴奋地打量着他。

 

“可以。” 卡卡西一时不知道该怎么回答他，虽然说自己也并不担心样貌的外露，之前戴着口罩，只是因为自己的感冒太严重了，没想到这病情一拖就是好久，再加上这几年空气也没几天干净的，没想到就变成了现在这个样子。

 

“太好了！”阿飞突然抱住卡卡西，由于比卡卡西高出一点，下巴刚好可以搭在他的肩膀上。卡卡西却猛地一抖，快速挣脱开他的怀抱。

 

“抱歉，我一下子没反应过来。”卡卡西不好意思的挠着头。

 

“这样啊，我保证不会将照片传出去的！

 

“啊，恩。”等卡卡西吃完饭后看了一眼时钟，也差不多该走了。

 

“卡卡西！”

 

“嗯？你还有什么事吗？” 卡卡西回头看着阿飞。

 

“我...我可以再抱一下你吗？”

 

起初有些犹豫，但还是点了点头表示同意。

 

这一次卡卡西没有躲开阿飞的怀抱，反而感到了与之前不同的温暖。

 

卡卡西加快步伐，现在已经快到上班的时间了，街上的行人也倒是没有什么太大的变化。

 

真是的，明明只是在柜台前眯了一会，怎么就这么晚了呢。卡卡西一脸焦虑。

 

一路小跑到了公司，中途也没遇上什么麻烦，只是刚一进门就被自家经纪人撞了个正着。

 

“前辈......我刚刚还想给你打电话，副总现在让你过去一趟。” 

 

“嗯，知道了。” 卡卡西一听到这个消息，感觉自己身上所有的神经细胞顿时安稳下来，自己完全可以在他的办公室里坐上好长时间，什么都不用干，还有专人伺候着自己。心里顿时乐开了花。


	3. Chapter 3

出了电梯直奔副总裁室，象征性的敲了敲门，走个形式便推门而入。

 

“卡卡西，你终于回来了。”男子冲他一笑，眼里尽是止不住的兴奋，仿佛是多年未见的老友。

 

“是啊，本来能早些回来的。”卡卡西一屁股坐在了沙发上，头往后靠，露出了精致的下颚线。

 

果真像卡卡西料想的那样，没过多久，男子便端上来两杯热水，杯口还冒着热气。

 

男子坐到了卡卡西的身边，顺手剥了个橘子递给旁边的人。

 

“我不喜欢吃上面的纹理。”卡卡西耷拉着眼皮。

 

“好好，大明星，我帮你弄。”

 

“止水，我说过不要那么叫我的。”

 

“抱歉抱歉，是我的错。”

 

卡卡西接过橘子表示感谢。

 

“看见他了吗？”

 

“嗯。” 卡卡西吃完橘子，拿起茶杯吹了吹气。

 

“这么快！他和你都说了些什么？”

 

“没什么，就是下飞机的时候，我和大和去了一家咖啡馆看见他了，他好像在谈公务，然后我就出来了。”

 

“这样啊，总之你也别往心里去，有什么事的话，找我就好了。”

 

卡卡西看着止水的笑容，逐渐与儿时的那个笑脸重合起来。

 

“你还是一样。” 切，谁会往心里去啊......

 

“对了，这是你以后的行程安排，公司把你安排在了一个时间比较宽裕的剧组，这部剧大概会在后年上映。” 止水从抽屉里拿出一份被牛皮纸包着的文件，递到卡卡西手中。

 

卡卡西挑着眉将线一圈圈绕开，把里面的东西看了几遍。

 

“男一号啊。”

 

“还不错吧！性格什么的也很符合你啊。”

 

卡卡西过了一遍脑子，大概就是没亲人的鹿惊和同学出去玩的时候，碰见了一名正在逃跑的杀.人.犯，鹿惊被迫成为了人质，以后的相处过程中，鹿惊却对他产生了一种别样的情感，滋生了爱情，然后为杀.人.犯挡.枪.而死的故事...还是两个男的......

 

“这不是斯德哥尔摩综合症吗！这种剧情怎么过审啊！” 卡卡西此时把写这个剧本的人佩服得五体投地。

 

“对啊，名字就叫‘滋生’，导演兼原作可是咱们的自来也老师哦。” 止水得意地笑笑。

 

自来也老师...卡卡西黑了脸

 

“你说的该不会是我们小时候老是拿成人小说和写真集在咱们面前晃的那个色老头吧。”

 

“他在你心里地位竟然这么低啊。”

 

“我可不像某人，一听要去偷窥女澡堂马上就跟出去了。” 卡卡西喝了口水。

 

“我才没有呢！那只是误会误会！！！”

 

“不过，这个真的能过吗？” 卡卡西继续翻看着文件。

 

“放心吧，你只要把鹿惊这个角色揣摩好，就不成问题了。”

 

“这鹿惊根本不像我啊，我看他分明很不坦率。”

 

听到这里，止水不由得在心里笑笑。这点，你也好不到哪里去......

 

到中午了，卡卡西休闲的出了办公室，将帽子拿好，便出门了。

 

天啊，怎么还是这么冷......

 

卡卡西觉得入秋后，他的双手就从来没有暖过，嘴唇也是白白的，极少有气色好的时候。

 

卡卡西熟路的找到了今早那家饮品店，抬头瞅了眼牌匾。‘coner’,进去之后，发现现在的人明显比早上的那个时间段多了不少。

 

还是不要把帽子摘下来了...

 

“请问您想来点什么？首推热茶哦！” 柜台下面突然窜出一个脑袋，硬是把卡卡西弄了一身冷汗。

 

“卡!"没等阿飞说完，卡卡西马上比了个嘘的手势。

 

“柠檬红茶。”

 

“知，知道了。”阿飞转过身弄着茶饮料。

 

卡卡西依旧坐在吧台前。

 

“你这样是不是太冒险了。” 阿飞将茶端到卡卡西的面前。

 

卡卡西猜到他是指自己光明正大的露脸这事。“戴上口罩才明显吧。”

 

“说的也是。今早过得好吗？”

 

“挺好的。”卡卡西露出笑意。

 

“这样啊。”阿飞打开一旁的抽屉翻弄着，卡卡西想张嘴问他在找什么，但转而一想还是没说出口。

 

突然间，阿飞抓住卡卡西的手，卡卡西有些摸不着头脑。

 

“热吧！”

 

“啊，嗯，挺热的。”

 

还没等卡卡西反应过来，手上的温度就已经消失了。

 

“给你，其实是暖手袋啦！你的手挺凉的。”

 

“哦，谢谢。” 卡卡西的脸染上一层红晕。

 

卡卡西双手覆上电暖宝，一阵暖意涌入进来。本想对阿飞说几句话的时候，突然愣住了...

 

卡卡西指着他头上的一朵小花有些不知所措。

 

“你...还会开花吗？”

 

“啊？”


	4. Chapter 4

卡卡西下午回到公司的时候依然没有看见宇智波带土，此时他正坐在化妆间里让面前的几个女人往自己的脸上涂涂抹抹。卡卡西拍的是一个服装牌子的宣传图，过几天就要放到市面上去，这也是在他接那部剧之前的最后一个重要的活动。

 

大和就在一旁帮忙拿着东西，等到一切都弄完之后，卡卡西已经换上了第一套服装，拼色牛仔衣搭配着湖蓝色的牛仔裤再加上他那张脸简直不要再好。

 

“来个帽子？” 品牌负责人对着卡卡西说道。

 

“这个，我想还是不用了，依我看这样就已经挺好的了，戴上帽子的话反而会使呈现出的状态有些杂乱。” 卡卡西还是把这些话说了出来，虽然不是一个内行，但也获得了负责人的许可。

 

“大和助理，旗木卡卡西先生之前没有做过其他的代言吗？” 旁边的人问道。

 

“没有，前辈他是第一次代言。”

 

“这样啊，那他的衣品很不错啊，要知道在服装穿搭这方面拒绝阿斯玛的，他可是第一个。” 青年笑了笑。

 

“哎？这衣服不是你们选的吗？”

 

“我们的确是选了，就在刚才卡卡西先生过来的时候，就全给打乱了，本以为他这是在胡闹，但现在来看，不光是我觉得不错，就连阿斯玛也觉得他非常可以了。拼色的牛仔衣原本是不想让他这个银发的来穿的，会有些违和感，谁知道他直接就选了这件，蛮不错的。”

 

本来卡卡西这次只用穿春秋的衣服就可以了，经他这一番挑选，阿斯玛硬是把夏装的海滩裤也塞给他了，换了个背景又开始拍了起来。等到一切全部完事的时候已经到了晚上。卡卡西谢绝了阿斯玛他们的邀请自己便回去了。

 

华城巷的房子是卡卡西的父亲留给他的，尽管现在的收入很多，但光是那小子的费用一个月算下来也没剩多少。卡卡西不免皱着眉笑了笑。

 

卡卡西坐在了沙发上看着茶几上立着的相框看得出了神，许久过后才回到卧室熄了灯。

 

相框里的照片是一张合照，金发男人站在中间慈祥的笑着，两只手各牵着一个小孩，左手边黑发的男孩笑嘻嘻的举着拿着口罩的手看着另一边不满的银发的小孩，而银发小孩的手还牵着一个比他们还小的金发孩童。

 

 

第二天早上的时候，卡卡西再去那家饮品店的时候并没有看见阿飞，反而是一个叫做蝎的青年站在了吧台后面，卡卡西自然没有了喝东西的欲望，便转身走了出去。

 

之后，卡卡西便无精打采的回到了公司，看到的先是大和，然后是红，再然后就到了这里

 

\------总裁办公室门前

 

卡卡西站在这里已经有一段的时间了，要不是大和告诉他总裁找他，他才不会往枪口上撞，起码能拖一秒是一秒。僵持了好一会儿，最终还是硬着头皮敲了门。

 

“好久不见，卡卡西。最近过得怎么样啊？”

 

卡卡西看着带土的眼睛，只想尽快汇报完结束这没有意义的谈话。

 

“还不错。”

 

“想必止水也和你说过了，那个新剧的事情，我想听听你的看法。”

 

“我没有什么不满意的，至于角色还是需要磨合。”

 

“片酬...”

 

还没等带土说完卡卡西就打断了他，“这个我没有任何意见。”

 

“嗯......不过这相比起你之前的工资，现在的应该是要好很多了，但也没见你身上换换新东西。” 带土被卡卡西的打断脸上有些怒色。

 

“可能是没必要买那么多东西吧。” 对于带土这个问题卡卡西也回了他一个微笑。

 

“行了，你去忙你的吧，如果可以我真希望你不要总是躲着我，并且当时的事情是我主动的，你也......”

 

“那我就先告辞了，宇智波总裁。”

 

卡卡西走出办公室之后，身子就像没了支撑一样靠在墙上，卡卡西闭着眼睛尝试这深呼吸来调节自己的紧绷状态。不堪入目的事情又呈现在脑海里挥之不去，两具火热的身体在不停的纠缠着，一方的索取让另一方难以承受，白皙的身体上布满了大小不一的紫红色吻痕，闷哼声与喘息声格外的具有诱惑力。

 

“啊，这不是卡卡西吗！脸色怎么那么难看？”

 

“绝经理。” 卡卡西猛的睁开眼睛，看清楚来人后，卡卡西立马恢复好状态。

 

“没什么，有点累而已，我先走了。”

 

卡卡西狼狈的回到了职工宿舍，仿佛那夜的疼痛再次剧烈的回到了身上，之后便躺了下来。

 

真希望再也不要醒来了......永远.......

 

“啊，你又把卡卡西欺负了呢，他的脸色不是一般的差啊。” 绝笑着看着面前的男子。

 

“哈？我天天这么忙，也不见得你注意过我什么。” 带土愤恨的将腿搭在了办公桌上。

 

“再怎么说，你也对他做了那种事情，更应该对他负责才对。”

 

“我还要怎么对他负责啊？我已经履行了承诺，资源，财富他已经有了，舆论我也帮忙打消了，这还怎么要我对他好啊，就差带着他回家搂搂抱抱亲亲叫老婆了！” 带土想到这声音突然就大了起来。

 

“也不知道是谁，睡觉的时候都会念叨着卡卡西什么之类的话。” 绝一边说着一边整理出一份文件。

 

“我，我什么时候说过。” 带土喝下一大口水，脸微微泛红。

 

“你说，我和止水都姓宇智波，论才能我俩不相上下，论长相，他也就比我帅气了那么一点，我差他什么了？”

 

“先别说这个，话说你真不打算让卡卡西转移到‘晓’了吗？” 绝没有接带土的话。

 

“不了，虽然都是我掌控的，但还是在这里方便一点，那老头子仗着董事长的身份管起来我也不是那么好弄的。”

 

“你也发现了吧，卡卡西现在的生活状况并不比原来好很多，与其这么说，倒不如说是根本没有什么本质上的变化。” 绝看着带土。后者则是点点头。

 

“他家住在华城巷。”

 

“那个老城区？我记得那里已经没几个人了吧？”

 

“是这样不错，但是这样一来他的钱都花在了哪里我们也不得而知。但是这件事也和我们毫无瓜葛。”

 

“再说吧。”

 

绝突然笑笑，他笑的时候总让人觉得发慌。  
“你真的放心让副总和卡卡西靠的那么近吗？”

 

“止水？他有什么好说的？” 嘴上虽是这么说，但带土的心里却是烦躁的不行，他当然知道比起这里卡卡西更愿意去止水那里，他也知道他第一个去的也是那里，说不在乎那是不可能的。

 

“提供资源的是我们，但是落实下来的却是他，况且他和卡卡西可是发小，再加上......”

 

“行了，他俩怎么样我才懒得管，你也该回去了，我就不送了。”

 

绝看着闭着眼睛假寐的带土也没再多说什么便离开了。

 

带土靠在椅子上，望着天花板......

 

止水和卡卡西可是发小，你和他又算什么，充其量也只不过是互相利用罢了.......

 

“卡卡西？我已经到这里了哦！”

 

“哎？自来也老师，你怎么不打声招呼提前就回来了，是因为那个剧吗？”

 

卡卡西本想今天晚些时候再打过去，不成想对方先打过来了。

 

“对啊，你觉得怎么样？男一可是我主动推荐你的哦，不要着急谢谢我啊！啊哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

电话另一头传来中年大叔的笑声，让这边的卡卡西不知道该怎么回答他。

 

“老师，你这个背景我先不说，但是就单单是同性恋的问题，根本是不可能过的。”

 

“这个你不用担心，网剧也是可以的，你也不要想太多，虽然你还是没到一定的岁数，但是万一你真的喜欢上一个男的了呢？” 自来也在电话里笑出了声。

 

此时卡卡西的脑海第一个想到的是自己和带土不堪入目的画面。

 

“卡卡西？卡卡西你在听吗？”

 

“啊。我在。”

 

“总之，明天9点我在‘一乐’等你，不见不散啦！”

 

卡卡西挂了电话，感觉到胃里很不舒服，就好像是有千万只蚂蚁爬过一样，太...太恶心了......

 

从卫生间里出来已经是有一会儿时间了，明天9点啊......那老头存心的吧，算好了我明天休息，压榨我的业余时间。屁股刚贴在椅子上又一个电话打了进来。看清楚来人后马上接了电话。

 

“卡卡西，明天自来也老师找你吃饭？”

 

“嗯，他和你说了？”

 

“几点啊？”

 

“9点。”

 

“9点？早饭还是午饭啊！他怎么还是那么不靠谱，他给我发短信了，但是我明天走不开啊，最好的情况下我一定会去的。”

 

“知道了。”

 

“-副总，有文件！ -我知道了。-卡卡西，那回见了！”

 

真是的，怎么一个个都挂电话，不过明天早上9点的话，可以先去看看鸣人也不迟。

 

第二天一早，卡卡西就出现在病房里。

 

“卡卡西前辈，您怎么这么早就来了？” 

 

“一会有点事，所以就先过来了。”

 

女子捧着一束鲜花插在了旁边的花瓶里，之后与卡卡西聊了几句便出去了。

 

看了眼时间，卡卡西换上外套便出去了，离开时，还不忘看了眼躺在病床上安详睡着得鸣人，阳光照着他的金发闪亮亮的，刺痛了卡卡西的眼睛。

 

一进门隔了几层就看见自来也在上面站着，大声喊着：“卡卡西，终于等到你了，3楼A，快点啊，愣着干什么呢！”

 

“来了！” 卡卡西内心吐槽了一下，哪有知名作家穿着大背心，踩着拖鞋就出来迎接的，这为老不尊的样子要是被拍到该多丢人啊......

 

等到卡卡西进门的时候才真是后悔了。

 

“卡卡西，我把你的上司也给请来了哦，这次咱们就不论等级，都是朋友，有什么想说的统统说出来就行了，没必要藏着掖着。” 说完还狠狠地拍了下卡卡西的肩。

 

那我可以说我可以走了么......

 

卡卡西看着坐在里面的人微微笑了笑。

 

“带总好啊。”

 

“你好啊，卡卡西。”


	5. Chapter 5

待他们就坐之后，防止尴尬，卡卡西也就随意问了个问题。

 

“自来也老师，这么大年纪了为什么还是要留这么长的头发？”

 

“哎，这还不是那个人说长发的感觉飘飘欲仙，我当时不信这种说法就自己留了起来，你还别说，每当这小风吹过的时候啊，还真有点感觉呢，啊哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

“哎，对了，你家那位不也是长发吗？” 自来也突然看向带土。

 

卡卡西一听这话恨不得给自己拍死，真是搬起石头砸了自己的脚。

 

“哈，他有神经病，偏说这是和那个千手柱间约定好的，下下次见面时看看谁的头发更长，输了的人要在博客上发布一些词语什么的。”  
带土很镇定的说完了这些话，如果当事人要是在这里的话，可能一拳就打过去了吧。

 

聊了一会儿过后，房间门被再次拉开。

 

“抱歉，因为有些事情忙不开，所以晚到了一会。”

 

带土看着止水进来，虽然脸上笑呵呵的，心里却想着：那你可以不来啊......

 

倒是一旁的自来也热情招呼着：“啊，止水啊，快坐快坐。”

 

止水换下衣服后，很自然地坐到了卡卡西的旁边，这个举动在带土的眼里无疑是对他的嘲讽。

 

“表哥也在啊。”

 

“嗯。”

 

卡卡西把眼光转向带土，依旧是那张臭脸。

 

“快吃菜，别光说话啊！” 自来也又要了几瓶啤酒，大谈着后悔青春时光没有像那个纲手表白，现在可倒好，眼睁睁看着他被一个小白脸给抢走了。

 

房间内只听着自来也大声说话，其他三人都沉默着，不知道说什么才好。

 

“嘿嘿，止水啊，我才想起来，年轻的时候我去水门那里拿东西的时候，看见你们两个小崽子在床上睡觉，到最后卡卡西废了好大的劲才把你叫醒。当时你们两个天天黏在一起，卡卡西那个时候长的跟个小姑娘似的。啊哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

自来也明显是喝高了。

 

卡卡西脸色一黑更是说不出话来，止水到像个没事人似的，也跟着笑。

 

带土此时恨不得把叉子插进桌子里面。

 

“怪不得感情这么好......”

 

“是啊，当初止水这臭小子还嚷嚷着长大以后要卡卡西......”

 

“老师！明天纲手前辈在木叶公馆开演唱会，今天开始售票，你买了吗？”

 

止水突然打断了自来也，放在腿上的手早已捏成了拳头。

 

这老家伙怎么什么都说，还好我反应比较快......

 

“是吗？那我一会儿可得去看看。”

 

卡卡西也趁这个时候出去上了趟卫生间。

 

刚关上房间门，顿时感觉到一股清凉的空气扑面而来，涌入鼻腔。

 

卡卡西点燃一支烟，玩似的吐着烟圈。

 

“在外面呆了这么久不进去吗？”

 

卡卡西听到这个声音先是一惊，转而低沉着说：“头晕而已，里面太闷。”

 

“是吗，看你和止水的感情真是不错，该不会你们也干过和我干的那种事？” 

 

带土说完就后悔了。

 

见卡卡西也不恼，丢掉手里的烟继续说着：“我和止水是朋友兼上下级关系，你想多了。”

 

“好，非常好。” 带土干笑两声，便也不再多说什么。

 

卡卡西他们是先出来的，已经是11:20多了，本来能够不发生任何冲突的吃完这顿饭的，结果全被那个人给打乱了。  
没再多想跟着止水上了车。

 

“止水，你去哪？”

 

“我得回一趟公司，还有东西没弄完。你呢？”

 

“我，我去华城医院。”

 

止水发动了车子，朝着前方驶去。

 

“卡卡西，今早阿斯玛打电话过来，让你在后天准备去泰国，你收拾收拾。”

 

“有什么事吗？”

 

“衣服的事，他说夏装用背景板不太好，让你专程过去的，也算是给你间接地放了个假。难得的美差。”

 

“这叫美差？别开玩笑了。” 卡卡西看着坐在驾驶座上的止水，难得露出了微笑。

 

车里静了许久，止水慢慢开口说道：“我过几天要出国。”

 

“去哪？”

 

“柏林，小鼬在那边，我去看看。”

 

“别以为我不知道你的想法。”

 

“卡卡西，你就别刁难我了，好歹我们是穿过同一条裤子长大的。”

 

“正因为是这样，所以我才懂你啊，你们家那小鬼当年要不是因为一门心思全在设计上，这总裁的位子早就非他莫属了，或许我......”

 

卡卡西说了一半突然停了下来。

 

怎么会呢，我也真是蠢得可以......

 

“抱歉。”

 

“这没什么，卡卡西，这也不是你的错，你也没必要和我道歉。”

 

“那你什么时候回来？”

 

“不知道，或许会呆上很多天，帮帮他的忙，这几天公司的事务我已经交给鹿丸了，他会打理好的。”

 

“挺好的。”

 

卡卡西下了车，裹紧了自己的外套。

 

或许我也应该去学设计......想什么呢......

 

卡卡西无奈的笑了笑，感觉自己最近越来越异想天开了。

 

卡卡西裹上衣服进了医院，到了鸣人的病房后，卡卡西二话不说开始帮助鸣人揉捏身上的肌肉。先是将手臂抻抻，然后转移到腿部，将小腿向里弯曲在伸直，循环往复。

 

大概是做了很长时间，卡卡西才从这里走出去。

 

附近的游乐场还没有关，从这里就可以看到远处高大的摩天轮，紫色的灯光环绕在摩天轮周边，一闪一闪的。

 

置身于这个大都市里，卡卡西却无论如何也找不到归属感，夜晚的灯火通透与喧嚣扰乱了沉静的心。

 

现在才刚刚黑天而已，回家也没有什么新奇感，倒不如去那个游乐场转转，买杯饮料打发打发时间。后天要去泰国，回来的时候在准备准备就差不多应该去拍戏了。这个时候放松放松也好。

 

卡卡西买了票进了场内。大人们领着小孩在中间走动着，或是情侣在椅子上亲密，两侧的大排档也坐满了人，把酒言欢。远处的娱乐场地也是十分热闹。

 

卡卡西向摩天轮的地方走过去，中间经过了一个喷水池。

 

如果是夏天的话应该会喷水的吧......

 

走了好远的路程终于到了摩天轮脚下。

 

“先生您好，您如果不建议的话，能和里面的这位先生一起进去吗？下一轮的话还得等很长的时间。”

 

“好的。”

 

卡卡西实在是不想在外面等太久，天气又比较凉，两个人的话也不是什么问题。卡卡西进了里面，望着外面的景色，他背对着另一个人，丝毫没有想去搭理他的意思。

 

对面的那个男人低着头摆弄着手机，也没有想去看卡卡西的意思。

 

摩天轮发动了，慢慢的往上升，箱内轻微的摇晃并没有打扰到里面的两个人，卡卡西看着外面逐渐缩小的建筑物，随着视野的不断扩大，可见的东西越来越多。

 

坐上摩天轮就好比消磨掉了人生全部的时间。

 

男人盯着手机看了许久，界面上显示着本年度晓公司的报表，过了一会儿收起了手机。他回头漫不经心的瞄了一眼另一个人的背影，之后也望向窗外。

 

许久之后，卡卡西抬头看了看。他其实向来不信什么美丽的佳话，但是美好的愿望就不一样了。

 

在到达最高点的的那一刻，卡卡西闭上眼睛，那个男人也抽出兜里的手放在胸前和实，表情很是严肃。

 

色彩斑斓的烟火绽放在空中，无数的小火花向四周绽放，打亮了黑夜，之后形成无数烟雾，飘散在空中，久久没有淡去。

 

 

我希望鸣人赶快好起来，之后带着他离开这里，离开他......

 

我希望带着他，之后去哪里都可以，哪怕放弃现在的一切......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外会放在最最后面，摩天轮里面的两个人就是卡卡西和带土了。  
> 卡卡西想带着鸣人离开这里，离开带土。  
> 带土想和卡卡西有一个新的开始。  
> 异想天开我就不解释了......
> 
> 提前祝TomHiddleston和UchihaObito生日快乐


End file.
